Sendrick Drabblee
by stuart-little-luver
Summary: Just a little drabble about when Brittany commented on Anna's instagram picture (BOOBS)


She'll think its a joke. It's fine.

Brittany sighed. She didn't know what was keeping her from just posting the god damn thing, Anna wouldn't take her seriously. It was just a joke. A relatively good one at that.

Brittany didn't know why she was struggling so much. Even if Anna did take it the wrong way, so what? It wasn't like Brittany meant it or anything. No. Completely kidding.

So why was it taking her so long to push the fucking 'send' button?

She wiped her phone off on her shirt. For some unapparent reason her hands were terribly sweaty and were clouding the screen of her cellphone every time she touched it.

She turned her phone to face her again.

Oh. Shit.

She'd accidentally hit send.

Anna had probably gotten the notification already. It would be on the news screen of Instagram, and would stay that way even if she deleted her comment. People had probably already seen it. It would seem weird if she deleted it now.

Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod.

And she made a typo! Oh god she made a fucking typo!

Brittany could feel her heart rate accelerating. Get a hold of yourself, Snow.

"Jesus Christ." she muttered, toying with the idea of chucking her phone out the window. Maybe she could play off the typo as a joke too?

I am full aware of what I am Doing by the way. #maturity

There. Problem solved. It was obvious to anyone that read her little comments that she was joking. Because she was. Joking. Not serious. Joking. Joke.

Brittany didn't like girls. No way no how. That was ridiculous. Her and Anna were just friends. Just. Friends.

She's beautiful.

According to , it's completely normal to have a dirty dream about someone of the same sex.

Her eyes are the most beautiful she'd ever seen.

She liked men.

She always knows what to say.

She'd had boyfriends. She liked boys.

Her smile is radiant.

She couldn't be attracted to a girl. She couldn't be.

Could she?

Brittany gave an exasperated sigh and set her phone down beside her.

She had feelings for Anna. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew they were there.

When she'd first met Anna, there had been something, some feeling, in her gut that she didn't usually get upon meeting people. An almost pulling sensation, as if her body where physically telling her to befriend the brunette.

"Hi, yeah, I'm Anna." Anna held her hand out in front of her, waiting for Brittany to shake it.

Brittany stared at her for a moment. She didn't know why, but the brunette was making her uneasy. Good uneasy, like meeting a teacher of your favorite subject for the first time.

"You're really short." She blurted. Oh god. Out of all the things she could've said.

But Anna just smiled at her. "Yeah . . ." she trailed off into an uncomfortable giggle.

Brittany reached out to grab Anna's still outstretched hand. She didn't shake it, God knows why. She just held it in her own.

Her hands were soft and feminine, matching he petite body perfectly. Brittany was a bit jealous.

Anna shifted. "Why are you holding onto my hand." Brittany blushed furiously. What was wrong with her?

"I'm not . . . sure." She said, still not releasing her grip. Let go, Britt.

"Oh. Well okay."

Brittany reddened at the memory. She could be such an idiot at times.

And yet, somehow, they still managed to be friends. Quite good ones actually. Maybe even best ones.

"What next?" the brunette asked, wiping a bit of sweat off of her forehead. Anna had invited the then-redhead over to her house for the night.

"We could do . . . how about the robot song?" Brittany suggested.

"We've done that one like seven times. I have the dance literally memorized."

Brittany giggled. They were going on their fourth hour of playing Dance 3.

"Okay . . . then how about . . ." There wasn't a song on there that they hadn't memorized.

"Tightrope. Let's do tightrope." Anna laughed, moving the Wii remote to select the song.

Whoa

Another day

I take your pain away

Brittany was a exhausted, and admittedly pretty drunk.

"God Anna, I'm so fucking tired. Can't we like, I don't know, watch a movie or something?" she giggled. Her words were slurring a little, but not too badly. Turning away from Anna, she plopped herself on the couch opposite the TV and watched the brunette dance.

"Party pooper." Anna turned around with a mock scowl. Brittany laughed, a little harder than she would've if she had been decent.

The shorter woman grabbed the remote off the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to her.

Brittany felt a goofy grin spreading across her lips. She nuzzled into Anna, wrapping her arms around her.

"Cuddle time." Brittany insisted, even after she felt Anna stiffen a bit.

"You're so weird, Snow." she laughed, gently patting the blonde's head.

It all seemed so obvious, looking back. Of course she had feelings for Anna. She felt like a devoted catholic who had just unknowingly walked by the pope.

"I'm about ready to piss myself!" Anna giggled, never the less taking another sip of her margarita. Margarita. Martina. "Britt, come with me."

"Why?" Brittany whined,

"Because." she smiled, the night's consumption of booze evident in her breath. "I wanna tell you something."

Once they were in the bathroom, Anna went into one of the stalls and closed the door behind her. She waited patiently until she was done. "Well? What is it?" Brittany was tipsy, but not actually drunk. Anna, on the other hand, had had more than a bit too much.

"I just thought you should know," she laughed, holding a hand to her mouth to control the escaping giggles. "I've never kissed a girl."

Brittany's chest tightened. Why was she telling her this? "Oh." was all she said.

For a moment, Anna looked strangely hurt. Just a moment, though. Brittany thought she may have imagined it.

Anna placed a hand on Brittany's cheek. "You're really pretty, you know."

Brittany blushed. Why was Anna being so weird? "I . . thanks?"

Anna smiled sloppily. "I just wanted to make sure you knew." Anna giggled. She hadn't removed her hand from it's place on Brittany's cheek.

"That's really sweet of you Anna-" Contact. Pure, sizzling, explosive contact. Anna was kissing her. And Brittany was kissing her back.

Her mind was all Pop Rocks and Rice Crispies. She could almost taste the colors so effortlessly erupting her brain.

It was Anna who pulled away first. Drunk, goofy Anna, who smiled so dumbly at her.

Brittany had to force herself not to grimace. She hadn't been sure at the time, but the fact that Anna most likely wouldn't remember that in the morning bothered her.

Anna made her way over to the sink. This time, Brittany allowed herself to grimace.

"You didn't wash your hands?"

Anna shrugged.

The vibration of the couch cushion almost gave her a heart attack.

brittsnowhuh always

Brittany chuckled, then stopped herself.

What was she gonna do?

Brittany knew the next time she say Anna would be, at best, awkward. They couldn't stay friends. Brittany knew that. As much as it hurt, she did.

She set her phone down on the coffee table next to her, and spread her legs out on the couch, resting her head on a pillow. She was taken over by a wave of heaviness. Letting her body sink into the cushions, she brought her eyes to a close.

-xxx-

Things had been one sidedly uncomfortable since Brittany acknowledged her feelings for Anna. She knew that she would have to tell Anna at some point. It wasn't fair to the brunette not to know.

She'd gotten home from Mexico a couple days ago, and had asked Brittany if she wanted to come over for a "butt whooping" in Mario Cart. Brittany had declined at first. The thought of seeing Anna again made her squirm. It would be different, Brittany knew that. Having feelings for someone always made it different, right?

When the clock on her microwave read that it was 6:30, she drove over. She started longingly at every bridge she passed, wondering if it's be easier just to drive off one.

When she actually got to Anna's house, she was a nervous wreck. In, out. In, out.

After wiping the sweat of her palms on her jeans, she rang the door bell. It didn't take Anna as much time to answer the door as Brittany would've liked.

"Hey Snow," She smiled, opening the door a little wider, silently inviting her in. "Long time no see." Brittany shifted uncomfortably. Anna frowned.

"You know- Anna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." Brittany apologized, turning around. She felt a hand grab her shoulder. She stiffened.

"Is everything alright?" the brunette asked. "Did I do something?"

Brittany laughed. "No. No! Of course not! Why would you think you did something?"

"Well gee, Britt, I dunno, why would I?"

Brittany tensed. "Look Anna, things are . . . things are kinda complicated right now for me. It's not you . . . I just . . . I don't know . . ."

Anna cocked her head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Brittany tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She didn't know why she felt like she had to tell

Anna, but she did. Like she owed her an explanation of some sort.

"I- Anna. I messed up. Big time messed up. And I think that it might be better if we stopped hanging out." she didn't meet Anna's eyes.

Anna let out a sharp laugh. "Fine. Whatever." Anna turned to go back inside, then stopped.

"Brittany, please just tell me what I did. Please. Really. I'll be better. I can . . . we can fix it. Really. I'll . . . do whatever, you know? I just . . . I . . . please don't do this." Anna whispered, more to herself than to Brittany.

Brittany was taken aback.

"Look Britt, you . . . I know that I can be a little weird sometimes, but . . . it's only because I really care about you, okay? That's . . ." Brittany watched in awe as the brunette started to cry. High pitched and heartbreaking.

She stood stiff as a poker. She had never seen Anna cry before.

"Oh my God Britt, please! I know this is weird, I know that, oh my God do I ever know that. But I just . . . I lo- I really like you . . . and I like having you in my life and I . . ." She took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears. Unsuccessfully.

"God, you must think I'm such a freak. I'm sorry. You should go."

Brittany blinked at the woman in front of her. Was she saying was she thought she was saying?

Without a thought, Brittany leaned in a placed a kiss on Anna's lips. The brunette's eyes widened at the impact.

Brittany pulled back immediately. "Oh shit. Oh shit. I thought . . . God I've watched the Notebook too many times. I'm . . . holy shit." What had she done? She couldn't believe it. She was such an idiot-

This time it was Anna that initiated the contact. Slow and chaste, like nothing Brittany had ever experience before. She brought a hand up to Anna's cheek, slowly moving it into her hair.

When oxygen became a problem, they pulled apart. After a moment of staring, they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my God Anna! You scared the shit out of me! I thought-"

"I scared the shit out of you?! I wasn't the one that was gonna leave, Snow." Anna teased her.

Brittany sighed, looking down at her shoes. "So does this mean . . ."

Anna smiled. "If you want it to."

"I do."


End file.
